A heart open
by Psychopathe Harry Potter
Summary: Des cris, des larmes, des non dis, un baisé, une promesse scellée. Relation fraternel Lelouch/Rolo. Pas de YAOI à proprement parlé, juste une petite scénette toute mignonne ! Classez ce o.s dans le yaoi si vous le voulez après chacun son point d'vue :)
1. Chapitre 1 en Français

**Auteur :** Nanako.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne 'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bah, j'ai rien à vous dire, moi. Si ce n'est que ce o.s sera court. Je suis désolé si les histoires courtes ne vous conviennent pas.

Sur ce : Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**A ****cœur ****ouvert**

Elle sursauta et partie se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce lorsque le ton de son Maître monta d'un cran, contre le jeune homme en face de lui, et, de ses yeux apeurés, regarda et écouta la colère de Zero.

- Expliques-moi, pourquoi c'est toi qui a ce médaillon ?! Dit-il en agitant le téléphone de Rolo avec énervement.

- Euh... Quoi ? Demande Rollo, toujours assit sur le canapé, déconcerté.

- C'est à Nunnally que j'avais l'intention de l'offrir pas à toi ni à personne d'autre ! Tu crois peut-être que tu vas pouvoir la remplacé, sale IMPOSTEUR !

Hurlant ce dernier mot, il balança le téléphone contre le sol, se fichant que la personne avec qui parlait Rolo il y a quelques secondes ait entendu leur conversation.

Lors de l'impacte du téléphone avec le sol, Rolo ainsi que Sitou fermèrent les yeux de crainte.

- Tu n'as toujours pas comprit ?! Je ne te supporte pas Rolo ! Je t'ai toujours haïs ! Si tu es encore là, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à te tuer !

- Mais... Lelouch... Tente-il.

- Fiches-le camps ! Hurle le chef de la Black Rébellion, l'interrompant, la colère et le chagrin faisant violence sur lui. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Rolo écarquilla les yeux. Son frère le rejetait ? C'est impossible ! Lelouch l'aime ! Il ne peut pas lui dire toutes ces horreurs !

- Hors de ma vue ! Hurle-t-il de nouveau.

Les larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne le supportant plus. Les larmes coulèrent librement, sans son consentement de ses yeux fermés pour tenter de les retenir, le long de ses joues pour aller s'écrasées sur le tapis. Sa colère et sa tristesse s'échappaient par le biais de ces petites goûtes salé.

Nunnally. Sa chère petite Nunnally. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Non. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Sinon à quoi aurait servit tous ces sacrifices !? Qu'ils soient humains ou autre, à quoi cela aurait-il servit si elle mourrait ! Il avait tous sacrifié pour faire de la zone 11 un endroit où elle pourrait y vivre en toute sécurité. Où les faibles ne seraient plus opprimés par les plus forts. Il avait sacrifié plusieurs vies de ses partisans pour parvenir à ce but ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Elle était sa seule raison d'existé !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, sous le coup de la surprise, lorsqu'une douce chaleur entourait son corps tremblant. Ses yeux améthystes tombèrent dans un regard emplie de tristesse et d'amour. Ses yeux semblable aux siens disaient plus que de simple paroles.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Son regard resta fixés sur ces deux corps enlacés. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir qu'ils communiquaient entre eux malgré qu'aucun sons ne viennent troubler le silence qui avait prit place suite aux paroles de Lelouch. Doucement, devant ses yeux émerveillés les visages des deux "frères" se rapprochèrent et scellèrent leur lèvres entre elles. Un doux sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en regardant se spectacle de toute beauté.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Leur lèvres se rapprochèrent doucement, inexorablement pour enfin se touchées. Scellant par la même occasion leur promesse. Sa promesse était de l'aider dans cette guerre, de le protéger, de rester pour toujours à ses côtés. La promesse de Lelouch était de le chérir comme un grand frère le ferrait pour son petit frère, de gagner cette guerre pour toutes les personnes qui l'on soutenues et qui se sont battus à ses côtés, de tuer Suzaku pour venger Nunnally.

Sa langue caressa timidement la lèvre inférieur de Lelouch, voulant goûter ça saveur plus profondément. Les lèvres, si douce de son grand frère, s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer sa langue taquine. Le goût qu'il découvrit était divin. Son frère avait un goût de cerise. Délicat et acidulé, moelleux et agréable. Sucré.

Ils se séparèrent doucement l'un de l'autre sans pour autant briser leur étreinte. Ils se sourirent. Les non dit qu'ils gardaient au font de eux même ont été mis sur table. Ils ont pu se parler à cœur ouvert .

Fin.

* * *

Voili, voilou ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Bien, nul, exécrable, aucun talent d'écriture ? Bah, vous m'direz tant que ça vous à plus. Ah, oui ! Ne vous voyez pas obliger de poster une review à cause des questions. 'Fin voilà. Alors ce o.s m'a traversé l'esprit lorsque je regardais l'épisode 44 de Code Geass. Sinon, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous à plus et je suis désolé pour la courté ( si si ce mot existe. Non ? Peut-être pas dans votre vocabulaire mais dans le miens, oui ! ) du texte ainsi que pour les fautes d'orthographes !

Voilà, bye !


	2. Chapter 2 English

**Author:** Nanako.

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong, unfortunately.

**Author's Note:** Well, I have nothing to say, me. If it does it will be short o.s. I'm sorry if short stories are not suitable.

This: Happy reading ;)

* * *

**A heart open**

She jumped and some taking refuge in a corner of the room when the tone of his Master went up a notch against the young man in front of him, and his frightened eyes, looked and listened to the anger of Zero.

- Explain me why it is you who has this medallion?! He said, shaking the phone Rolo with nervousness.

- Uh ... What? Asked Rollo, always sat on the couch, confused.

- It is Nunnally that I intend to provide not you or anyone else! You may think that you'll be able to be replaced, dirty IMPOSTOR!

Shouting the last word, he swung the phone against the ground, the person hoot with Rolo who spoke a few moments ago had heard their conversation.

When the impact of the phone with the ground, and Rolo Situ closed eyes fear.

- You still have not understood?! I do not support you Rolo! I've always hated! If you're still here is because I've never been able to kill you!

- But ... Lelouch ... He tries.

- Sheets the camps! Shouts the leader of the Black Rebellion, interrupting, anger and grief by violence on him. I never want to see you again!

Rolo's eyes widened. His brother rejected? It's impossible! Lelouch love it! He can not say all these horrors!

- Out of my sight! He yells again.

Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He fell to his knees, his legs supporting it more. The tears flowed freely, without the consent of his eyes closed to try to remember, along her cheeks crushed to go on the carpet. His anger and sadness escaped through the small salty taste it.

Nunnally. His dear little Nunnally. She could not die. No. She was not dead. She could not die! Otherwise what would have served all these sacrifices?! Whether human or otherwise, what would it have served if she died! He had sacrificed all to make the zone 11 where it could live safely. Where the weak are no longer oppressed by the strong. He had sacrificed many lives of his followers to reach this goal! She could not die! She was his only reason to exist!

His eyes opened, within the scope of the surprise when warmth around his body trembling. His eyes fell amethysts in a look full of sadness and love. Similar to his eyes said more than mere words.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

His gaze remained fixed on these two bodies entwined. From where she was, she could see that they communicated with each other although no sounds not disturb the silence that had taken place following the words of Lelouch. Gently, before his astonished eyes the faces of the two "brothers" approached and sealed their lips together. DISPLA a soft smile on his lips is looking beautiful sight.

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Their lips approached slowly, inexorably to finally hit. At the same time sealing their promise. His promise was to help in this war, to protect, to remain forever at his side. Lelouch was the promise to cherish it as a big brother for his little brother shod, to win this war for all the people who supported it and who fought at his side, to avenge the killing Suzaku Nunnally.

His tongue stroked timidly Lelouch lower lip, wanting to taste that flavor deeper. Lips, so sweet of her big brother, parted to let her tongue tease. He discovered the taste was divine. His brother had a cherry flavor. Delicate and tart, sweet and pleasant. Mellitus.

They parted gently one another without breaking their embrace. They smiled. Non said they kept to make themselves have been on the table. They were able to speak from the heart.

End.

* * *

Voili, voilou! What do you think? Good, bad, terrible, no writing talent? Well, you m'direz that much more to come. Ah, yes! Do you see not require posting a review because of the issues. 'End here. Then it crossed my bones mind when I watched the episode 44 of Code Geass. Otherwise, I sincerely hope that you more and I'm sorry for the short (though if that word exists. Not? Maybe not in your vocabulary but in mine, yes!) Text as well as errors spelling!

Well, bye!


End file.
